


This Is Twice Now

by teaandhunni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clothed Sex, Frottage, Grinding, Iggy is out there somewhere bout to finesse the shit out this parallel parking, M/M, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, alcohol use in the beginning if that skeeves u out, also theres some highschool promptis and then a timeskip, horny boys getting it on in a bathroom stall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandhunni/pseuds/teaandhunni
Summary: That was when it happened. The waves of students parted just enough for him to make out a head of dark hair that fell in thick wafts around the prince’s ears. He looked annoyed and tired. He was also holding a shitty red solo cup. Prompto swallowed unintentionally and thought about how much he’d like to talk to the prince.





	This Is Twice Now

**Author's Note:**

> Another promptis oneshot for you all ♡ not beta'd and it's late, so forgive any mistakes! The first half is a highschool party and I hc them as 18 there if that matters. but dw the nsfw bit is after a timeskip anyway. Enjoy! Needed me some sweaty dirty boys

The first time it happened, he’d been caught staring. Among swarms of students radiating heat and buzzing with liveliness, he found himself crowded into a corner along the wall. He sipped some shitty mixed drink from a red plastic cup, staring down at it as he drew it away from his lips. The room was hot. The lights made his vision bleary and his body ached with tense muscle. The music was at a high volume, but it remained a dull roar as chatter filled his ears.

That was when it happened. The waves of students parted just enough for him to make out a head of dark hair that fell in thick wafts around the prince’s ears. He looked annoyed and tired. He was also holding a shitty red solo cup. Prompto swallowed unintentionally and thought about how much he’d like to talk to the prince. That was it, though. He didn’t dare make a move, as much as he’d wanted to. He was waiting for the right opportunity, and this wasn’t it. The music drowned him out, and he was swarmed into a corner. The hair at the back of his neck was slick with sweat and his palms were clammy and cold.

A big group of primarily women surrounded the prince, weaving into a tight circle around him. Prompto sighed inwardly and made his way—clumsily—back to the kitchen counter. He took up a barstool there, sitting by himself. It was honestly a miracle he’d been invited to this party. He didn’t get out much, but he figured it might be better than an empty house, and a chance to practice socializing. He’d had about enough now though, receiving only the occasional glance or awkward “hello”. It was uncomfortable, strange, and way too sweaty. He stared at the bottom of his cup, dejected. He considered leaving. Wait. What the fuck was the crown prince doing at a highschool party, anyway? He pondered it, but couldn’t come up with anything reasonable.

Someone was pushing their way out of the crowd and making a beeline for him. For him, of all people. Prompto brushed his bangs aside and suddenly his shirt collar felt like it was strangling him. Too hot. Much too hot. His hands returned to his empty cup, and he thumbed along the ridges.

“Can I, uh, sit here?” He asked. Not a lot of finesse.

“Oh, yeah!” Prompto perked up, feeling his blush radiating all the way up through his ears.

“Thanks.” Noctis eased into his seat, his shoulders dipping as he propped his elbows on the dinky little counter of cheap booze and convenience store snacks. He had ditched his cup, probably lost somewhere in the crowd.

Prompto noticed a few smears of ink on Noctis’ arm.

“What’s that…?” He asked. It sounded lame.

“Oh,” Noctis’ eyes flickered to his left arm. His voice was groggy and tired. “I dunno really.” He half smiled. Prompto played with the hem of his shirt, pretending to be unaffected.

“Some phone numbers, I guess.” He turned his arm to look at them again, the splotches sloppy and streaked like he’d been trying to wipe them off.

“Oh,” Prompto replied, trying to seem calm. “That’s cool.”

He chanced a look over at the prince, only to be met with a heavy gaze boring right into him.

“I’d…rather have yours, Prompto.”

Prompto couldn’t believe that _the_ prince of Lucis knew his name.

 

* * *

 

The second time, Noctis was the one staring. They had become more acquainted and grown intimately close over the past few years. Prompto was head over heels for the prince, just as he'd always been. They hadn’t really, well, _done_ much of anything, being that there was always a strict watch over them. Whether it be Ignis, Gladio, or some other third party, there wasn’t a moment’s privacy. Nothing was ever calm in Noctis’ world of being, and that was just something that Prompto had to get used to.

So this time, when they found themselves in a gas station bathroom, it was hard to avoid.

“How romantic,” Prompto laughed as Noctis hoisted him up against the wall of the stall.

“I do try,” Noctis gave that damned crooked half smile again. Prompto swore he could—and would willingly—die by that smile.

Noctis made quick work of him, hungrily sucking a few dark spots into the skin below his collar. Prompto tilted his head up, his skin already dewy from exertion. It made his freckles glisten under the pool of sunlight that streamed from the windows up overhead.

His boots squeaked against the gritty tile as he shifted to grasp at Noctis’ hips. “Noct,” He rasped between heated kisses. He pulled the prince in close so that they could grind against eachother. Noctis shuddered and heaved a sigh. Prompto reveled in it. He felt Noctis pressed closer than ever. He smelled the prince’s damp and earthy skin, his head on his shoulder.

A pair of heavy footsteps grew immediately closer, and the boys seized up. Now they’d be done for. With little other option and panic in his veins, Prompto leapt up onto the toilet seat, a sweaty, blushing mess.

“Hurry it up, Princess.” Gladio barked, tapping on the doorframe of the bathroom entrance. “We’re moving.”

“Sure.” Noctis replied, his voice laced with irritation.

It had been, like, what? Two minutes? Already Gladio was barging in and ruining the moment. Prompto seemed just as annoyed, for once.

“I hate him!” Prompto hissed in a whisper.

Noctis just looked over, trying not to laugh. Prompto was spidered across the stall, hands braced on either wall and knees curled against his chest from his perched position.

“You look good like that.”

Prompto seemed disappointed. “I guess we better head back,” He crawled off his porcelain throne, moving to reach for the latch on the door.

Noctis grabbed his wrist, pulling him close.

“I’m not done if you aren’t.”

Simple as that. Noctis was back on him, and they were grinding together at a staggering pace. Prompto shoved his knee between Noctis’ thighs to give him better friction.

“Fuck,” Noctis breathed.

“You look so good,” Prompto groaned, clawing his way up Noctis’ back under his t-shirt.

He leaned into the prince’s neck, open-mouth kissing a needy stripe up his jawline to the shell of his ear. Noctis rocked into him, rattling the stall that sounded like it would give any day now.

To be honest, this was gross. It was not either of theirs idea of a date, but with Noctis pouring his name into his ear over and over, pushing his clothed erection into his hip, he couldn’t care less. Being this close, he was overwhelmed by his prince and not much else.

His breathing stuttered, and his heart drummed in his ears. He felt the muscles in his abdomen twitch.

“Noct, Noct,” Prompto pleaded with him, wanting so badly to free himself from the confines of his clothes. He knew they didn’t have the time, though. This would have to do. God, anything was good.

“You close?”

“Yeah.”

Noctis pulled Prompto off the wall by his hips, sliding his hands down to grab at his ass. He slowed his pace entirely, making Prompto whine.  

“Shh,” Noctis cooed, unbuttoning Prompto’s pants and unzipping them to palm him through his underwear.

Prompto’s hips stuttered, and his thighs began to shake.

“Come for me,” Noctis whispered, kissing the tip of Prompto’s ear.

With a breathy moan, Prompto came in his briefs. He couldn’t believe it, but well, he could. It was Noctis, after all. It had to be Noctis.

His eyes were glazed over, drool pooling in the corners of his much-too-pink lips. Noctis combed his fingers through Prompto’s loose strands of hair that had fallen out of place.

“Now you,” Prompto gave that cheeky, boyish grin he always wore, leaning in to give Noctis a soft kiss.

He undid Noctis’ cargo pants slipping a hand in easily and working his shaft. His cock throbbed in his hand, and Prompto relished in the way Noctis came undone so quickly. His bangs were glossy with sweat, mussed across his forehead. His chest rose and fell in a way that made it irresistible. The blonde slipped his free hand up the front of Noctis’ shirt, tweaking and teasing at his nipples as he sped his ministrations.

With a choked cry and some semblance of Prompto’s name on his lips, Noctis came across his fist in thick spurts.

Prompto looked quite pleased with himself, licking some of it from his knuckles. Noctis found it embarrassing, giving Prompto a thwack across the back of his head.

“Stop that,” He blushed, the pink bright on his pale face.

Prompto stuck his tongue out with a wink, content in seeing this side of his boyfriend. He adored him, and especially cherished the rare moments when he got to see this side of him. But there was no time to laze in the afterglow.

“C’mon,” Prompto shepherded Noctis out of the bathroom stall, leading him to the sink to clean themselves up before a long and sticky car ride.

He caught a glimpse of the both of them in the smudged and dirty mirror. Side by side, both disheveled and spent and much too warm for comfort.

“So how’s about begging for a hotel tonight?” Prompto asked, his eyebrows knitted in a worried smile.

“I could go for a shower.” Noctis chuckled deep in his chest. He leaned over, watching the both of them in the mirror as he put a kiss to Prompto’s cheek.


End file.
